


Mate

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a bit of porn, cause why not?, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mummy?”<br/>“Yes dear?” Claudia looked up to see her five-year-old son standing in the door with a confused look on his face.<br/>“There’s a wolf outside.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just thought I'd write some fluff for you guys.

“Mummy?”

“Yes dear?” Claudia looked up to see her five-year-old son standing in the door with a confused look on his face.

“There’s a wolf outside.”

“A wolf?” she asked, drying her hands in the towel before joining her son, grabbing his hand. She smiled when she saw the small creature that was sitting on the veranda, tail waggling when it saw her. She hunched down and scratched it behind its ears, chuckling when it gently licked her hand.

“Don’t you think your mom is worried about where you are Derek? You should know better than going out alone, especially now that the hunting season has started.” The wolf’s expression fell and it whined at her but she just rolled her eyes. “Now now, don’t give me that look or I’ll call Talia.” It huffed and stood up, though not without giving her hand a final lick and ran into the forest.

 

***

 

“Mommy?”

“Yes sweetie?” she said and looked up from her book to smile at her son. “What is it?”

“What does being a mate mean?”

She looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

He handed her a small book, with a drawing of a wolf on the front. “Dad read it for me. It says that wolves have mates. What is that?”

“Well Stiles, when a wolf finds another wolf it likes and if the other likes it back they can becomes mates. Kinda like your father and I.” she gently ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed him under the arms, lifting him up in her lap.

“But… you’re not a wolf.”

“No I’m not, but everybody needs someone they like, someone who can become their mate.”

“Do you think I’ll find a mate?” Stiles asked and Claudia smiled brightly.

“Of course you will darling and the person you choose will be very lucky.”

 

***

 

Stiles looked up when he heard a small yip and smiled brightly, running down the stairs to join the wolf on the grass.

“Hi I’m Stiles.” He said excitedly as he sat down in front of it. “Your name was Derek right? Mommy called you that.”

The wolf yipped again and jumped up, putting its paws on his chest making him fall down on his back with a squeak and started licking him all over his face.

Claudia looked out of the window and a soft smile spread on her face when she saw her son and the wolf together.

 

***

 

“Hey Derek?”

The wolf looked and waggled its tail briefly to show that it was listening and Stiles scratched it behind its ears.

“Do you wanna be my mate?” The wolf looked at him in shock, frozen. “I like you and mommy said that if you liked someone you could be their mate, just like mommy and daddy except they aren’t really mates cause they aren’t wolves and-“

He stopped talking when a wet snout pressed against his neck and he squeaked in surprise at the ticklish feeling, squirming against the wolf.

“Stop! It tickles!” he giggled but the wolf didn’t stop, just kept sniffing his neck, teeth nipping his skin. “Dereeeeek…! It tickles!”

“Derek!” the sharp voice sliced through the air and they both looked up to see Stiles’ mom walking towards them with a stern, disappointed and slightly angry look on her face. “You should know better than marking him when he’s so young! He doesn’t know what it means to someone like you!”

The wolf pulled away with a whine, tail between its legs and she sighed, rubbing her head. “I’m sorry Derek but I have to take you home and talk to your mother.” Derek bowed his head and followed Claudia when she turned around and walked up to the house, giving Stiles one last look before disappearing inside.

 

***

 

“Mooooom!”

“Yes dear?”

“Where’s Derek?! He hasn’t come! He always comes when the big hand is on six and the little hand is on two!” Stiles said teary-eyed and Claudia sighed, standing up.

“Come, there’s something I have to show you.”

“But mom-“

“Now Stiles.” She said sternly and Stiles gave her a sad pout before grabbing her hand.

 

Stiles was quiet the entire walk, occasionally sniffing, pout still in place and she sighed mentally.

When they reached a big house she knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by a tall woman with long, brown hair and kind eyes that softened when she saw Stiles.

“Is it time?” She asked and his mother nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah, I think so. He misses his wolf.” She answered, voice slightly amused and Talia chuckled, turning around.

“Derek, you might as well join us, I know you’re there…”

A boy, probably a few years older than Stiles, stepped out from under the staircase with a nervous look on his face. “Mom I-“

“I would introduce you but you already know each other so that would just be a waste of time.

“Mommy…” Stiles whispered pulling in her arm to make her hunch down so that he could reach her ear. “Why did she call the boy for Derek? My Derek is the only Derek.”

He looked at the woman and the boy; the woman was smiling slightly while the boy was looking away, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Well Stiles, there’s something very special about our family.” Talia said, hunching down to his eyelevel. “It would be a lot easier if we just showed you.”

Stiles looked curiously at her and with a soft smile she stood up, walking over to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Derek, would you mind showing him?”

The boy blushed but nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, jeans soon following and Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“Mom what’s he-“

“Shh darling, he’ll show you in a moment.”

Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion but gasped when the boy’s features started changing and a second later _his_ Derek was standing in front of him, taking a step towards him with a small whine.

Stiles gaped at him before a large smile spread on his face and he ran over to the wolf, wrapping his arms around it in a hug and the wolf made a surprised sound.

“Now we can actually become mates cause you’re a boy like me!”

 

***

 

“Fuck, Der-“ Stiles moaned when the older boy’s knot stretched his insides and Derek kept moving, just tiny rolls with his hips, pressing the knot against Stiles’ prostrate and with a cry, the younger came on both their stomachs, tilting his head to the side submissively and Derek growled, teeth latching on to the offered skin.

“Mine.” He growled and thrust forward, groaning into his neck. Stiles reached up and gently started to run his fingers through the other’s hair, making him rumble in content.

“My mate.”

“Yeah yeah, I think we established that a long time ago.” Stiles chuckled and pulled the older boy up to kiss him lovingly.


End file.
